kc_undercover_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 5
Season premiere aired on April 26, 2019. Season finale aired on March 27, 2020. Both the premiere and the finale were two parts episode. Plot After Marissa gets all of her privileges as a spy revoked, the Coopers fight to convince the Organization she is a better spy than a lot of theirs, and she finally can become part of the Organization. KC and her boyfriend's relationship definitely comes to an end despite trying. A new evil spy gets in the Coopers' way, making their lives impossible for a couple of episodes. When everything seems to be going alright, a huge storm hits the city and their house is half destroyed, also because of the attack of the spy. They hide at the Organization's cove but it's a matter of time before the spy tracks them and attacks the place while the storm is still going. Even if Amelia, the spy, almost wins over them, a lightning strikes the cove, and a machine blows up in flames, and she leaves. The family tries to leave the room but they are stuck. They survive because of Ernie, that is able to unlock the door and get them out of there before they get covered in flames. They run away fast, but the ceiling starts falling down even faster. Ernie gets stuck in rubble, and after an hour spent trying to rescue him, he falls unconscious because of pain. When he wakes up, he tells his family to run away because there's nothing they can do for him. Judy, as a robot, tries to free his brother but because of the storm she stops working and falls on the ground. Kira, Craig and Marissa take her out of the place and go looking for help in the building. A huge explosion blows up the door and flames are all over the place. KC doesn't want to leave her brother to die, and tries to save him but when flames cover an oxygen tank another explosion reduces the room to dust. Only KC survives the explosion. After Ernie's death, Coopers, Marissa and his girlfriend are devastated for the loss. Amelia appears again but she doesn't know what happened. Still sad because of her brother's death, KC is caught by Amelia. When her brother appears in a dream, she is full of anger and is finally able to defeat the evil spy, accusing her of Ernie's death. When KC goes home, she finds him on the couch, playing video games with Craig. She hugs him as she never did, but when she opens her eyes she is only hugging a pillow, and cries in her father's arms. Kira and Judy hug them. They promise themselves they will never forget Ernie and will never stop talking about him as a brother, son, and spy. Episodes # Don't You Dare Look Back (Part One) - April 26, 2019 - 4.7 million viewers # Don't You Dare Look Back (Part Two) - May 3, 2019 - 4.9 million # Tell Me That You'll Open Your Eyes - May 10, 2019 - 4.0 million # All Of These Lies - May 24, 2019 - 3.8 million # You Don't Know What I've Been Through! - May 31, 2019 - 3.9 million # Fight or Flight - June 21, 2019 - 4.1 million # Not Supposed To Be Here - June 28, 2019 - 3.9 million # Would You Go To Prom With Me? - July 5, 2019 - 4.1 million # Catch Me If You Can - July 26, 2019 - 4.0 million # Coopers Get Bounced - August 2, 2019 - 4.2 million # Give Me Love or Give Me Death - August 9, 2019 - 4.4 million # Watch Out! Too Late - August 30, 2019 - 4.0 million # When You Know You Know - September 6 2019 - 3.7 million # Never Giving Up On Him - September 20, 2019 - 3.8 million # Don't Stop Me Now - September 27, 2019 - 3.7 million # Not My Best Mission - October 4, 2019 - 3.9 million # No One Likes a Know It All - October 11, 2019 - 3.9 million # Perfect Storm (Part One) - November 8, 2019 - 5.0 million # Perfect Storm (Part Two) - November 15, 2019 - 5.4 million # Ernie - November 29, 2019 - 6.3 million # You Can't Move On Already - January 10, 2020 - 4.6 million # I Can't Do It By Myself - January 17, 2020 - 4.2 million # Undercover Prank Gone Wrong - January 24, 2020 - 3.9 million # Family Affair - January 31, 2020 - 3.9 million # Two Broke Boys - February 14, 2019 - 3.8 million # Like Living In A World With No Air - February 21, 2020 - 4.0 million # A Door Into The Darkness - February 28, 2020 - 4.0 million # Didn't We Almost Have It All? (Part One) - March 20, 2020 - 5.5 million # Didn't We Almost Have It All? (Part Two) - March 27, 2020 - 5.7 million Trivia * This season is made up of 29 episodes. * There are 3 two-part special episodes. * The most episode of the season is "Ernie" with 6.3 million viewers. * In the double part episode "Perfect Storm" a gigantic storm hits Washington D.C. Half of the city will result destroyed in the catastrophe, and Coopers must survive through it meanwhile a spy attacks the Organization cove and their house. * The following episode, "Ernie", is a tribute to KC's brother that died because of the injuries due to the explosion of the cove during the storm. * Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide